Vehicles include an exhaust system that transports exhaust gas generated by a combustion engine to a location on the vehicle where the heated exhaust gas can be emitted safely. Exhaust systems can include various combinations of the following components: pipes, tubes, resonators, converters, catalysts, filters, mixers, mufflers, etc. The entire exhaust system becomes very hot after a short period of operation due to the high temperatures generated during the combustion processes that produce the exhaust gas. As such, one or more of the components often utilize an outer heat shield to reduce the overall exposed external surface temperature of the components.
A typical heat shield is a thin sheet of metal that is stamped or otherwise formed to conform generally to the shape of the component to which the heat shield is to be attached, such as a muffler for example. The heat shield may be formed with legs or other structures that provide areas for attaching the heat shield to the muffler. Remaining portions of the heat shield are spaced along an outer surface of the muffler to insulate external areas of the shield from the muffler. The heat shield is typically secured to the muffler by welding; however, other attachment methods, such as straps, rivets, etc. have been used additionally or alternatively.
In certain environments it is important to shield as much of a hot exhaust component as possible. For example, some specifications may require as high as 99% of the outer surface of the component to be less than a specified temperature. This requirement can be difficult to achieve with larger components and with components having complex shapes. Further, the various attachment structures used to attach the heat shield to the component provide direct conduits for transferring heat to the heat shield, which can make it difficult to maintain a desired low outer surface temperature.